Horsemen One-shots
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: Title explains all. My OC's, not anything else, anyway my OC's are on my profile so if you want to know who they are, look there.


**Hopeful-Bars & Melody**

**Hey you know on Australians Got Talent(Or something like that) there's this group who sing about anti-bullying, yeah this is their song and I thought a little somethin' up, enjoy.**

2 children, bored, nothing to do, exept, SING AND DANCE, well not really dance but, yeah. Who are these 2 children you may ask? Well they're Patrick and Fredie Dontello, twins infact.

Patrick, younger twin, age 15 1/2, light purple eyes, shaggy auburn orange hair with yellow streaks throughout his bangs, wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt under a yellow short-sleeved shirt, light purple jeans with black and yellow thorocrafts.

Fredie, older twin, age 15 1/2, dark purple eyes, straight natural orange hair with a green and black cap placed backwards on the top of his head, wearing a green button-up jacket, black short-sleeved shirt, dark purple jeans, black and green MVP converses.

Patrick and Fredie are other wise known as Pate, and Fred, but, they are also 2 of the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse, in which they are 'Pestilence' and 'Famine', the other 2 horsemen are Wyatt and Daniel, in which they are 'War' and 'Death'.

"Aww, I'm bored" Patrick complained, Patrick is a sort of baby, he has a low personality and if he doesn't get his way, he throws a complete fit, but, that doesn't stop him from being a complete jerk, with his brother, but he also get's bullied, a lot.

"Aww, deal with it" Fredie complained back, Fredie is definatly like the older brother, exept the twins do have a older brother, leaving Pate the youngest of all 3 brothers, anyway, Fred also get's bullied with his brother, something about that he and his brothers and low-lifes and shouldn't be able to live anymore, or in the first place.

Right now they're waiting to go up on the stage to sing the anti-bulling song, the re-rit a song to match what their feeling.**(In the song it say's that they live with their mum, they actualy don't, but make it like they do, alright) **Finally, they get called up to the stage, while the judges are waiting for them.

"So who are you?" one of the judges asked, Johno Tiffy, famous actor, he's 1 of the Australians in the top 5 actors/actresses, number 3 to be exact. He has black shiny hair with beautiful dark blue eyes, he's wearing a fine suit, mainly black and white, no other colour(s).

"We are Patrick and Fredie Dontello" Fred said from Pate being to scared to answer, but that changes when he sing's.

"How old are you" another judge asked, Blossom Utonium, famous singer, top singer with her band, their band, 'The Powerpuff Girls', long natural orange hair to her butt, cherry pink eyes, wearing a knee-high red dress with a white coat over.

"Umm, we are 15 and 1/2" this time, Pate said.

"Are you guys twins?" another judged asked, Bella Jordan, famous actress, number 2 on the ranking, long blond hair to her back, light green eyes, wearing a knee-high blue skirt with a whit long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, we are" Pate said gaining a bit more confidence.

"So what are you going to show us today?" The last judge said, Brick Jojo, famous singer, 2nd best on the leader board with his band, 'The Rowdyruff Boys', dirt orange hair going down to his mid-back, tied in a low pony-tail, blood red eyes, wearing black pants, a red dress shirt, with a black vest over.

"We're going to sing for you guys" Fred said.

"Alright, what is the song your going to sing" Blossom asked.

"Umm, we made up a song, it's about anti-bullying" Fred said.

"Why is it about anti-bulling" Brick asked

"Umm, my brother and I get bullied al lot at school, and we don't think that bullies should do what they do" Fred said.

"Well good luck" Johno said.

The music started as the boys started to warm up for the time to shine.**(Fredie-****Fredie**** and Patrick-Patrick)**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Check it out**

**Oh no**

**Here we go**

The crowd cheered as soon as the boys started.

**PLease help me god, I feel so alone,**

**I'm just a kid, how can I take it on my own?**

**I've cried so many tears writing this song,**

**Trying to fit in, where do I belong?**

**I wake up everyday, don't wanna leave my home,**

**My momma's asking me why I'm always alone**

**To scared to say, to scared to holler.**

**I'm walking to school with sweat around my collar.**

**I'm just a kid, I don't want no stress!**

**My nervers are bad, my life's a mess.**

**The names ya call me the hurt real bad.**

**I wanna tell my mom,**

**She's havin' trouble with my dad.**

**I feel so trapped there's no where to turn.**

**Come to school**

**Don't wanna fight, I wanna learn!**

**So please Mr. Bully,**

**Tell me what I've done.**

**Y'know I have no dad,**

**I'm living with my mom.**

**Just be hopeful, yes I am**

**Hopeful for today**

**Take this music and use it**

**Let it take you away**

**And be hopeful, hopeful**

**And he'll make a way**

**I know it ain't easy but that's okay**

**Just be hopeful**

**Why do you trip every single thing?**

**I didn't ask to be born but now I have to pay**

**I ain't got no money, you take all I have**

**When I give it to you, I search through my bags**

**I feel so scared when you shout me down**

**You kick me, punch me, throw me to the ground**

**When I ask you, yo, what have I done?**

**You hit me again, and make fun of my Mom!**

**I'm hopeful, yes I am**

**Hopeful for today**

**Take this music and use it**

**Let it take you away**

**And be hopeful, hopeful**

**And he'll make a way**

**I know it ain't easy but that's okay**

**Just be hopeful**

**What I wear is all I have we lost our home,**

**I'm livin' from a bag**

**Yo mister bully, help me please**

**I'm flesh and blood, accept me please**

**Hey mister bully, I don't know what to do**

**My mind, it can't explain what I did to you**

**Mister bully, take in all my pleas**

**Every single day you bring me to my knees**

**Hopeful, yes I am**

**Hopeful for today**

**Take this music and use it**

**Let it take you away**

**And be hopeful, hopeful**

**And he'll make a way**

**I know it ain't easy but that's okay**

**Just be hopeful**

The crowd cheered and shouted as the boys finished up.

"Hit the gold, hit the gold, hit the gold" the crowd chanted as Brick and Blossom held hands as they hit the button together.

The boys screamed in excitment as the started dancing and grabbing each other into hugs.

"Thank you so much, you wont forget this" Patrick asid as the 2 twins walked of stage.

**Finished**

**What do ya think? Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Now, if you do have any ideas for anything(that I might be interested in) you can tell me and I might write it if I have time.**

**R&R Bye**


End file.
